RockClan/Roleplay
'' Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22 23 ---- "Thanks for understanding." Stoatcar purred. "Now it's time for you to move on." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:39, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Agreeing, Runningstrike walked off, he took one last glance at his used to be mate, he would miss her, that would for sure, but it was time for him to move on, and if that was the case, so be it. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:43, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "All right whiny creatures! follow! march!" Io yapped orders at the Clan cats and began to lead the way. The storm stopped, but their homes were destroyed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:45, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "hey." Runningstrike mewed to Io. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:45, November 27, 2015 (UTC) (Moving this to the quest until they get to new land) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:48, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble paused, watching the two cats. "I'm sorry..." He murmed, flattening his ears. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 01:01, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Mossypebble, you have nothing to be sorry about. You followed your heart, I would not have wanted anything else." Runningstrike mewed. 01:02, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble looked away, his gaze filled with pain. "Look Runningstrike. I know we aren't on the best of terms, and I do have to be sorry about asking your former mate to be mine. I know deep down inside you still love her.. and I understand why you did it. But I just want you to know that I don't hate you." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 01:06, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks, I never had hard feelings to you, I only wondered why you felt that about me, and now I know the truth, thank you for telling me." Runningstrike mewed, he touched noses with the warrior. Once more unto the breach dear friends 01:36, November 27, 2015 (UTC) He must have the who insaulted me....he has no idea... Runningstrike thought. Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:24, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw bounded into the new camp, Stoatscar was close behind him. Vinefur followed slowly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:33, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Stalking around, RUnningstrike turned to Io. "What do you think? Do you want to join ROckClan?" Once more unto the breach dear friends 23:35, November 28, 2015 (UTC) "I don't think so, I like you all but I don't know the kin bond you have because I've never had it, so there's nothing for me here." Io murmured. "Oh....okay then. You will always be welcome in our camp, after what you did for us." Runningstrike mewed. 23:38, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Io nodded, turning her back. (Now for the reason she stays in RC...) Morningkit saw a feather and chased it, he was alone outside camp. A fox sprang out of no where and attacked the kit. Io saw this and attacked the fox. The fox was a weak one so it gave up easily. She carried the kit back to RockClan. --- Stoatscar sat down and groomed. ---- Oilpaw played with a feather. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:42, November 28, 2015 (UTC) "What are you doing with Morningkit?" RUnningstrike asked. 02:10, November 29, 2015 (UTC)~ "He was attacked by a fox." Io stated handing the kit over to Vinefur. She watched pitfully as he treated to injured kit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:13, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble purred and touched his nose with Runningstrike's dipping his head. Pausing, he raised his hackles. "What's ''she ''doing here? Let's not forget she almost murdered me for my pelt!" — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 02:14, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "She needed it, Mossypebble. ANd she's my friend." RUnningstrike mewed. 02:15, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble flattened his ears, his tail lashing with frusteration. "Needed ''it? She could've asked nicely instead of ripping my fur to shreds and causing me to almost die!" — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 02:17, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "That last part was a mistake I think." Runningstirike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:18, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble rolled his eyes, unsatisfied with Runningstrike's answer. "Don't bring this cat into RockClan. Just like me, she'll kill us and use our pelts to feed to a pack of foxes! Letting her join would basically be bringing in a whole land of predators to kill us!" — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 02:22, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "She is my friend she helped us get here, maybe she sort of tried to kill you, but you would dead if not for her." RUnningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:23, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Io stepped over. She turned her flaming blue eyes on Runningstrike. "Please don't fight for me." She turned to Mossypebble. "I'm sorry about what happend but I wasn't thinking clearly, I had to do it quick or I would have died." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:25, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble snorted, and sat down, watching the others silently with interest. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 02:34, November 29, 2015 (UTC) 'So...' RUnningstrike mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 02:35, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Io sulked away to Wolfstar. She dipped her head. "Hello, I'd like to join your Clan to make sure your son gets better." Io meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:44, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Touching noses with the warrior, WOlfstar nodded. "You are wleocme ot join. Do you want to keep your name or choose a warrior name? And thank you, for saving me son" Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:47, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Io nodded. "I'd like to chose a warrior name." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:52, November 29, 2015 (UTC) What do you want it to be?" Wolfstar asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:54, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Ioheart." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:56, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Very well." Wolfstar mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:56, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart dipped her head and backed away. She sat back and looked around. ''What to do... Oilpaw padded up to her. "Your going to have to ditch that bag and those....," he looked at the goggles oh her neck. "...whatever those things are." Ioheart bristled. "No I'' don't." she growled. Oilpaw sat down. "''Yes you do." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:59, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Oilpaw she can do whatever she wants." Creekpaw mewed, walking away. Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:14, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "She'll make us look like kittypets." Oilpaw growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:17, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "What? Who cares what we loo like!" Creekpaw hissed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:20, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "I do!" Oilpaw hissed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:22, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Well, too bad." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:24, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "''Well toooo bad." ''Oilpaw said as he said. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:25, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "That made no sense, man!" Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:29, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "I.DON'T. KNOW. I JUST DON'T KNOW!" Oilpaw screeched and ran out of camp into the forest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:31, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Dork." Creekpaw mewed. 16:33, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (This is a major tourist attraction ����) Oilpaw stopped and sat down huffing. "Should I go after him? Creekpaw aksed himsefl, running into the ofrest. 16:35, November 29, 2015 (UTC) (Lol) Oilpaw stopped. He looked over the edge of a cliff. A cat was lying on the ground, and it was still alive! [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:27, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "What is up?" Creekpaw asked, seeing the cat as well. Once more unto the breach dear friends 17:28, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "That cats hurt!" Oilpaw meowed and flew over the cliff without thinking. He landed with a loud thud on the ground, but on his paws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:30, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Following him, Creekpaw shook the cat. Once more unto the breach dear friends 17:31, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Stop!" Oilpaw glared at him. It was a frosty colored she-cat, she looked about their age. "Are you okay?" Oilpaw asked the cat. She looked at them. "I'm fine...." She paused and got to her paws, her eyes huge on her pelt. "My fur is DUSTY!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:36, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Dude, we all have dusty fur, it is the wild!" Creekpaw mewed. 17:38, November 29, 2015 (UTC)~~ "I shouldn't I don't want fleas!" the she-cat spat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:49, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "What is a flea?" Creekpaw asked Once more unto the breach dear friends 17:51, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "You've never heard of a flea? it's a bug that lives on wild creatures." Frosty stated. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:53, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Oh. Wait, are youw ild?" Creekpaw asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 17:56, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Of course not!" Frosty yelled. "My owner threw me down here and left me! I have nothing now! Nothing to live for!" she whined and fell to the ground with a defeated look. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:58, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Become a wild Clan cat!" Creekpaw mewed. "ANd show em too your twoleg, and I will give him a piece of my mind!" Once more unto the breach dear friends 18:01, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "A Clan cat? I'm not becoming a gross Clan cat! they eat raw meat...." Frosty shivered. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:09, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "HEY I AM A CLAN CAT" Creekpaw hissed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 18:10, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "You are!?" Frosty backed away into Oilpaw. She squealed when he grabbed her and began to drag her to camp. "Let me go right now!" Frosty hissed while thrashing around. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:11, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "Dude, stop. And Frosty, we are not going to hurt you." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 18:12, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "We can't leave her, look at her, she clearly doesn't know how to hunt or fight." Oilpaw pointed out. Frosty thrashed. "I'm not scared of you, I don't want fleas and ticks!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:16, November 29, 2015 (UTC) "True. Andget used to it." Creekpaw mewed Once more unto the breach dear friends 18:17, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw dragged Frosty back to camp and placed her in front of Wolfstar. "I got a new clanmate!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 18:20, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:~Spottedwing Category:RockClan Cats Category:Roleplay